


Caro me Stesso

by itwilleatyourbabies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, Italian verison, Letter, Next Gen, Translation, Translation in Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwilleatyourbabies/pseuds/itwilleatyourbabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*You can find the English Version on my profile it's called "Dear Me"*<br/>La generazione di Potter-Weasley scrivono lettere ai loro stessi passati Le relazioni argomento principale, sono solo citate Rating per la parola "culo", solo due volte. <br/>*Also, I've only been taking Italian for a couple of months- this is a homework assignment from my private tutor, I would love some constructive criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317889) by [itwilleatyourbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwilleatyourbabies/pseuds/itwilleatyourbabies). 
  * Inspired by [Dear Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317889) by [itwilleatyourbabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwilleatyourbabies/pseuds/itwilleatyourbabies). 



> A / N So che è già stato fatto, ma è solo un semplice, personaggi scrivono lettere al passato sé. (sarà per età)   
> Il mio ordine per la loro età è: Teddy-Grifondoro, Vic-Grifondoro, Corvonero-Molly, Freddie-Grifondoro, James-Grifondoro, Dominique-Corvonero, Rose-Corvonero, Tassorosso-Albus, Louis-Grifondoro, Roxy-Grifondoro, Lucy-Grifondoro , Hugo-Tassorosso, Lily-Serpeverde.   
> Non possiedo Harry Potter

Caro Me,   
Potete trovare l'amore in tutti i posti. Non sempre guardare alla vostra sinistra perché a volte l'amore della tua vita è sulla vostra destra. Mantenere la vostra famiglia come la vostra priorità numero uno perché mamma e papà sarebbero delusi se non l'hai fatto.   
E prendersi cura di Lil. Tenerla lontana dai guai, se potete.   
Cordiali saluti,   
Teddy Lupin


	2. Chapter Two: Victorie Lupin

Caro Me,   
Non farsi prendere in blu capelli cresce su di voi. E non rinunciare a ciò che ami solo a causa di ciò che l'immagine fa suonare come. Mantenere inseguendo il sogno di essere un guaritore, in quanto è possibile, basta guardare nel posto giusto.   
Orange non guardare bene su di voi, indipendentemente da ciò che Rose può dire, sembra orribile, soprattutto quando finisci accoppiarlo con un paio di vernici marroni. E 'stato male.   
Quando il marito va a Sua missione First Auror, non piangere in pubblico, non è stato un bello spettacolo.   
Cordiali saluti,   
Lupin Victoire Weasley nee


End file.
